thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Garen Redfang
Garen Red Fang was the leader of the strongest goblin tribe in the Northern area of Liscor. Appearance His height is around that of a normal Human man. He bore battle scars all over his body. Personality Background He was once a member of the Old Fire Tribe, having been named by the Shaman, but he had wandered away from his tribe as soon as he had grown older, dissatisfied with working for his Chieftain and wandering to become stronger. Garen had learned to fight by himself, and he’d leveled up as a Warrior quickly, becoming a Hobgoblin as well. He ended up terrorizing a stretch of land far to the north by himself, clashing with other Goblin Tribes and local monsters until he came to the attention of a Silver-rank team of adventurers, who hunted him down, and nearly killed him. The leader of the adventurers was intrigued by Garen, who was intelligent enough to fend for himself and clearly independent. He spared his life, instead just chasing him away. Garen had fled, but the encounter with the adventurers had changed him as well; he grew curious about the Humans and other species who he’d only regarded as enemies and prey. Consumed by his desire to understand more, Garen actually disguised himself as a traveler, hiding his green skin and face behind robes and a crude mask and gone into villages and towns, listening to Humans talk. Garen soon learned to speak passably in the Human language, and no one would suspect him as a goblin being so tall, or peaceful. Garen than when't searching for the adventurers who’d spared him once before. He tracked them down, and after finding them, he’d challenged them a second time. He lost again, but this time he’d volunteered to join their group. After much debate, he’d been accepted, and so Garen Red Fang had become the first Goblin to ever journey with adventurers. With his team, they’d take on normal monster-hunting requests and even explored dungeons, eventually progressing to Gold-rank status. That was how Garen had gotten his sword, and become such a devastating warrior. One day, while they were exploring the bottom of a dungeon, they found a key and recognized it as the artifact the last Goblin King wanted. Garen had demanded it for himself, but when they had refused, he had fought and been forced to kill many of them before fleeing with the key. After his betrayal, Garen couldn’t stay in the world of non-Goblins anymore. He’d retreated to the area north of Liscor, a land where Goblins were generally ignored aside from the monster-slaying requests posted with regularity in each village. He’d wandered around the High Passes, and even tamed a Carn Wolf when he began to desire a tribe. In the truest Goblin fashion, Garen had found the biggest tribe around and challenged the Chieftain to a battle. He’d even allowed the Chieftain to fight with as many warriors as he wanted, but apparently the Hobgoblin in charge had taken one look at Garen and fled, quite sensibly too. Thus, Garen had his tribe. Soon after Garen realized that he was a terrible Chieftain. So instead of expanding, the Red Fang tribe had established a local superiority, rivaled only by the Broken Spear Tribe and Ghostly Hand Tribes to the south. When Garen heard of the Goblin Lord's power, he had treaveled south to meet him, but left as soon as he’d seen him. Garen considers him a bad Goblin, so he’d gathered his tribe, and the nearby ones, to form an alliance that would be able to defeat the Goblin Lord. The problem was that they were fractured, having no great Chieftain to lead them. Garen was the strongest, but he couldn’t manage them effectively. But when he’d heard of an upstart Chieftain who’d absorbed several tribes and was using actual tactics and formations, he went to test her, to see if she could be the one to lead them against the Goblin Lord.Chapter 2.02 G Bio Powers and Abilities His strength is equivalent to a Gold-rank Adventurer. Classes/Levels: * Dragoon Lv. ? Skills: * Tamer Abilities: * Speak's the native language. Possible Skills: * Dangersense * Sword Equipment: * A magical crimson sharp sword, that can glow white hot and burns everything it cuts. * A magical ring that protection from arrows. * A magical ring that resisted poisons. Trivia * He obtained the Dragoon Class, after his high Level Warrior and Rider united. Quotes * (To Flooded Waters Tribe) Flooded Waters Tribe! Send your Chieftain to fight! I challenge her! * (To Rags) How? How are you so small but able to do so much? * (To Rags) Is enough. You are Chieftain. Red Fang Tribe will submit. * (To Rags) “Rags? It is good name. Good name for Goblin.” * (To Rags) Enemy is South. Great enemy. Bad Goblin. Goblin Lord. * (To Rags about Carn Wolves) “I tamed wolves. Hit them. Made obey. Fed with. Hunted with. Slept with.” * (To Rags about Persua) “See? Thin girl.” * (To Rags about Garia) “Strong. She punches hard. And she had nothing good.” References Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Dragoons